Back to December
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: It turns out freedom ain't nothing, but missing you, wishing I'd realised what I'd had when you were mine. And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I go back to December all the time. SONGFIC – SAM COMING BACK FROM COLLEGE


**Yay supernatural songfic! ****This combines my love for the Winchesters with my love for Taylor Swift! I know her music is soooooo not the Winchesters' usual scene, but this song really fit Sam's predicament … ****Sam went to college, and this is him coming back. ****(personally, I interpreted it as wincest, but it doesn't have to be) **… **I don't own the lyrics or (sadly) the Winchesters!**

_Back to December_

_I'm so glad you made time to see me,_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

**How are you? I mean, really, how're you coping? And … Dad? Oh, ok, you don't have to answer that.**

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_Small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

'**Fine' huh? I don't believe you … any good jobs lately? Yeah? Wow, two covens of fangs and a wendigo in the past month? Awesome. So …**

_Because the last time you saw me,_

_Is still burnt in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

**Uh … about that time … I'm –**

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

**Please, I know you don't want to care any more, but **_**please**__**listen**_**.**

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing, but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realised what I'd had when you were mine._

_And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright._

_I go back to December all the time._

**I'm **_**sorry**_**. I was **_**wrong**_**. I just –**

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

**I … uh … don't think I've slept properly since I … left. I … didn't mean to leave you. Oh, yeah, you're 25 now, huh? Getting on a bit …**

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side,_

_And realised I loved you in the fall._

**Seems like just yesterday we were hunting, the three of us, **_**you, me**_** and the Impala. How is she, by the way? … I -**

_And then the cold came, the dark days,_

_Where I feel cramped into my mind._

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

**When the summer was over … it all just got too much for me, ya know? All that fighting with Dad … I never meant to leave **_**you**_** though. You know that, right?**

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

**Please, I know you don't want to care any more, but **_**please**__**listen**_**.**

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing, but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realised what I'd had when you were mine._

_And I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind._

_I go back to December all the time._

**I'm **_**sorry**_**. I was **_**wrong**_**. I just –**

_I miss your texting, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right._

**I've missed you, ya know. **_**So much**_**. **

_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

**You remember that huge fight with Dad? When he told me he only had one son, and it wasn't me? That's when I knew, I had to get outta there.**

_Well maybe this is wishful thinking._

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if you loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

**I know, this is probably stupid, but … d'ya think I could…**

_I'd go back in time and change things, but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door, I'll understand._

**I mean, I wish I hadn't gone – I was wrong … but … d'ya think I could… come in?**

_But this is me swallowing my pride,_

**But this is me swallowing my pride,**

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. _

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.**

_And I go back to December._

**Please, I know you don't want to care any more, but **_**please**__**listen**_**.**

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing, but missing you,_

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing, but missing you**

_Wishing I'd realised what I'd had when you were mine. _

**Wishing I'd realised what I'd had when you were mine.**

_And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright. _

**And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright.**

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind._

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.**

_I go back to December all the time._

_**I go back to December all the time.**_

**I'm **_**sorry**_**. I was **_**wrong**_**. I just … I love you. Please?**

Please review!

xx


End file.
